Je suis né pour te connaitre, te nommer : Liberté Paul Verlaine
by erikadu19
Summary: Receuil participatif "Lire, écrire, commenter, partager, honorer, vivre"


**Je veux rendre hommage a mon tour aux victimes. Je ne suis pas sur Paris mais tout mes voeux sont avec vous. Je sais que c'est nul mais voilà, je voulais écrire dessus a mon tour. Pour rendre hommage. Ceci sera ma dernière participation sur ces évènements car il faut aussi laisser aux familles le temps de faire leurs deuils.**

* * *

 _J'ai vu passer dans mon rêve_  
 _\- Tel l'ouragan sur la grève, -_  
 _D'une main tenant un glaive_  
 _Et de l'autre un sablier,_  
 _Ce cavalier_

 _Des ballades d'Allemagne_  
 _Qu'à travers ville et campagne,_  
 _Et du fleuve à la montagne,_  
 _Et des forêts au vallon,_  
 _Un étalon_

 _Rouge-flamme et noir d'ébène,_  
 _Sans bride, ni mors, ni rêne,_  
 _Ni hop ! ni cravache, entraîne_  
 _Parmi des râlements sourds_  
 _Toujours ! toujours !_

 _Un grand feutre à longue plume_  
 _Ombrait son œil qui s'allume_  
 _Et s'éteint. Tel, dans la brume,_  
 _Éclate et meurt l'éclair bleu_  
 _D'une arme à feu._

 _Comme l'aile d'une orfraie_  
 _Qu'un subit orage effraie,_  
 _Par l'air que la neige raie,_  
 _Son manteau se soulevant_  
 _Claquait au vent,_

 _Et montrait d'un air de gloire_  
 _Un torse d'ombre et d'ivoire,_  
 _Tandis que dans la nuit noire_  
 _Luisaient en des cris stridents_  
 _Trente-deux dents._

 **Paul Verlaine, Cauchemar**

Elle pleure, la Liberté. Elle pleure la France.

La Marianne est touchée au cœur, La Marianne ne sait pas pourquoi cette haine. Son âme saigne. Elle est statufiée, horrifiée... Blessée.

On a attaqué Paris. Des barbares s'en sont pris a son peuple. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine d'elle et de sa devise ? Qu'importe plus que la solidarité, la Fraternité entre les Hommes ?

Alors elle pleure, elle fait son deuil la Marianne. Et au fond de ses yeux, l'étincelle luit. Elle ne se laissera pas abattre. Elle ne faiblira pas. Elle se relèveras, encore plus forte, encore plus belle, encore plus soutenue.

Parce que dans ce combat La Marianne n'est pas seule. Elle marche main dans la main avec Liberty. Elle est soutenue par le monde. Elle est accompagnée des pensées de tous. Et dans son cœur, la vengeance nait. Elle ne laissera pas ce crime impuni. Elle se vengeras. Parce que personne ne peut la mettre a genoux. Parce que personne ne peut abattre la République de France. Parce que la France se lève a son tour. Parce que le monde la suit.

Paris vivra. Paris lèvera fièrement son menton et s'illuminera de nouveau, vivra de nouveau, montreras a ces barbares ce qui fait d'elle la Ville Lumière.

Paris est belle. Dans la douleur du deuil. Dans la lumière de l'amour qu'on lui porte.

Alors la Marianne relève la tête a son tour. Accepte la main tendue de Liberty et de Christo. La Marianne voit le chemin illuminé par Westminster. Par La Porte de Brandeburg. Par L'Opéra de Sydney. Par la lumière mondiale.

Relève toi France. Relève tes beaux yeux de lumière. Rien n'est fini. Rien ne se finira jamais parce que ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Souviens toi Paris. Ta devise. Fluctuat Nec Mergitur : « Battu par les flots, nous ne sombrons pas ».

 _L'amour de la Patrie est le premier amour_  
 _Et le dernier amour après l'amour de Dieu._  
 _C'est un feu qui s'allume alors que luit le jour_  
 _Où notre regard luit comme un céleste feu ;_

 _C'est le jour baptismal aux paupières divines_  
 _De l'enfant, la rumeur de l'aurore aux oreilles_  
 _Frais écloses, c'est l'air emplissant les poitrines_  
 _En fleur, l'air printanier rempli d'odeurs vermeilles._

 _L'enfant grandit, il sent la terre sous ses pas_  
 _Qui le porte, le berce, et, bonne, le nourrit,_  
 _Et douce, désaltère encore ses repas_  
 _D'une liqueur, délice et gloire de l'esprit._

 _Puis l'enfant se fait homme ou devient jeune fille_  
 _Et cependant que croît sa chair pleine de grâce,_  
 _Son âme se répand par-delà la famille_  
 _Et cherche une âme sœur, une chair qu'il enlace ;_

 _Et quand il a trouvé cette âme et cette chair,_  
 _Il naît d'autres enfants encore, fleurs de fleurs_  
 _Qui germeront aussi le jardin jeune et cher_  
 _Des générations d'ici, non pas d'ailleurs. [...]_

 **Paul Verlaine, L'amour de la Patrie est le premier amour.**

* * *

 _ **Lire, commenter, écrire, partager, honorer**_

 _ **Vivre**_


End file.
